The Importance of a Friend
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: [AU] Friends are important in everyone's lives. Haruka is no different, and is willing to befriend anyone. But her trust issues get in her way. WARNINGS: Bad summary. Lame idea. Possible mistakes. Rated T for safety and any violence. Read and Enjoy. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me, Haru-chan. I felt really bored and decided to write something about My main OC, Haruka. **

**I don't know if I will be able to demonstrate my idea well. But Haruka is supposed to be a little lonely here. So I wrote what I could and I don't know if I did well.**

**Oh and, by the way, Haruka is mistaken for a boy in this. So you wouldn't be confused.**

**Anyway, minna. I don't Own Inazuma Eleven. Level-5 does.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

The Importance of a Friend

**_My New Life_**

_"Class, This is Mizashi Haruka. He is a new student this year."_

I felt the eyes of my new classmates on me. I didn't feel comfortable with that, but I kept my straight emotionless face nonetheless. I bowed politely and gave a little smile, which was not returned by anyone. It didn't matter as I'm used to this. But it kinda hurt my heart a little.

I walked to my seat and sat silently. Some of the students eyed me in fear. I couldn't blame them. I just sat there, staring out of the window, not paying much attention to the lesson. The teacher glanced at me every now and then, but didn't say anything. The rest of the class went on like this. When it was time for lunch. I picked up my bento and made my way to the rooftop.

* * *

**_Loneliness_**

_"Isn't that the new student?"_

_"He looks creepy."_

_"I don't like him."_

The students would get out of my way whenever they see me. I guess they were scared. I didn't say anything. the hallway was by that time clear. Not a single student was seen. I sighed heavily and continued walking. When I reached the roof, I sat down and stared at my food. I didn't feel hungry at the moment. I only felt sadness. I never felt it before. People would always ignore me but I wouldn't care. But for some reason, this time it hurt.

I slowly picked up my chopsticks and began eating my rice balls. The weather was clear and the birds where chirping happily. A smile slowly drew itself on my face as I watched one bird making its way to me, slowly pecking my bread. I placed some of it on the ground in front of the small bird. Soon, it flew away with its friends.

I felt my chest tightening. Was I ...jealous? Is it because I envied the bird? Maybe I wanted a friend as well. The idea of having a friend appealed me, but made me sad as well. I have tried to make friends before. But it didn't work. Since that time, I've shut the world out.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next lesson. I sighed and got up. The next lesson should be history. I felt really upset at the fact. I went downstairs and, again, the students avoided me. I ignored their stares and their rude comments. They were not worth my time anyway.

* * *

**_Maybe there is a chance..._**

I walked back to my house, passing by the riverbank. I was sure that my uncle was really worried about me, but I didn't feel like going back home yet. I heard the sounds of some boys, playing soccer nearby. I recognized some of them as my classmates. The happiness on their faces made my chest tighten again with jealousy. One boy, Matsukaze Tenma I think, happened to glance my way. I turned my gaze away and continued walking.

_"Oi! Mizashi-san!"_

I froze, Tenma made his way to me with his usual goofy smile. In a couple of seconds, he was standing in front of me, with the ball in his hands. I glanced at the field and noticed the strange looks I got from the team members, especially the second-year students. For some reason, they disliked me more that the others. But I could care less. I looked back at Tenma.

_"What is it, Matsukaze-san?"_

_"Want to join us?"_

The question caught me off guard, and I found myself staring at him with wide eyes. I didn't know how to respond to that. He was willing to befriend me just like that! I shook those thoughts away and excused myself.

_"Sorry... But I should go home now."_

The statement escaped my lips easily as I walked past him, leaving him staring at my back. I cursed myself for doing that. But my body acted on its own. I gripped on my bag tightly as I reached my house. I unlocked the door and, seeing that my uncle was not there yet, went to my room and began doing my homework.

As I glanced out of the window, I noticed that Tenma was walking by my house. A white dog ran to him, tackling him to the ground. Tenma laughed merrily and ruffled the dog's head.

_"I missed you too, Sasuke."_

I suddenly remembered something. I went to my wardrobe and opened it. A small white kitten jumped out and gave me a glare. I chuckled a little and scratched her neck.

_"Gomenasai, Gumo-chan. If I didn't do that, you would have followed me to school."_

_"Meow!"_

I giggled and went back to my homework, attempting to finish it before my uncle comes back. Gumo-chan jumped onto my desk and played with my pens. I smiled and turned back to my Algebra book, wishing that my uncle comes back soon.

* * *

**_Decision_**

_"So, How was your day at school, dear?"_

I just sat silently, fiddling with my fork and looking at my plate silently. I felt Makoto's gaze on me, but I didn't look up. He sighed and put his fork down. I knew what was coming next.

_"Haruka, stop playing and eat your vegetables. Do why have to tell you that every time?"_

I flinched and stared at my broccoli and groaned inwardly. I hated those. But for some reason, Mako-chan keeps forcing me to eat them. But I guess he noticed that something was wrong with me. He got up from his seat, which was opposite to mine, and sat next to me.

_"I feel that something else is wrong. Tell me."_

I looked at him and faked a smile, reassuring him that everything was okay. But he stared at me intensely before pulling me to a hug. I closed my eyes to prevent my tears from spilling when I remembered the way the students looked at me.

_"I... don't think I can cope with life here..."_

_"So, today didn't go well..."_

_"Y-yeah..."_

He held me like that for sometime, then I pulled away and went to my room. I threw myself on the bed and thought deeply. I decided that I should become more friendly with people. Maybe they would want to befriend me. Gumo-chan climbed on the bed and curled next to me.

_"I have nothing to lose, right?"_

* * *

**_It's no use..._**

A month has passed since I joined Raimon Jr. high. And things didn't get better. Despite my attempts to be friendly, the students seemed to avoid me, except for Tenma. He would always try to talk to me, but I would ignore him. Not that I wanted to, but there is something inside me which makes me do that.

Today was not different. I got up at 5:00 am as usual. Mako-chan has already prepared my breakfast, so I ate it and went to take a bath, get dressed and so on. I decided to go to school later than usual, so I waited a little longer, left some food for Gumo-chan and left. As soon as I exited the house, I was greeted by a cheerful Tenma.

_"Ohayou, Mizashi-san! Do you mind if we walk to school together?"_

I was taken aback by the unexpected offer. He looked at me eagerly, waiting for my answer. I muttered a small 'Okay' and walked ahead, with Tenma walking by me. I ran my fingers through my now short black hair and sighed heavily. I didn't mind Tenma walking with me but it felt uncomfortable at some point.

_"Something wrong, Mizashi-san?"_

His sudden question startled me. I shook my thoughts away and looked at Tenma. To my surprise, he had a concerned look on his face. No one was ever concerned about me before, except for Mako-chan and my eldest brother. I shook my head slowly. He smiled and looked ahead. We soon arrived at school. Without a word I ran inside, leaving Tenma confused. I didn't want to see the way students would stare at me. It made me feel different and unaccepted. I walked to my locker and was about to open it when I heard a familiar voice.

_"Mizashi!"_

I turned to face a boy with messy brown hair and gold eyes. He was one of my seniors, and he would pick on me occasionally. If I remember correctly, his name was Shoga. he was like a spoiled brat who thinks that he is better that the rest of humanity. He grabbed me by the collar, earning the attention of the other students.

_"What do you want?"_

_"You didn't bring my essay in time."_

I looked up at him. His eyes were burning with anger. I just kept my cool and stared at him blankly. It seemed to provoke him, cause the next second, I was slammed into the nearest wall.

_"We made a deal."_

_"I brought you the essay before the day it would have been collected. Your deadline was of no importance."_

Thanks to my big mouth, I received a punch on my shoulder, strong enough to have it dislocated, which actually happened. Shoga threw me on the ground, while his minions were sending death glares to the onlookers.

_"I need to check it for any mistakes you would have made to get me in trouble."_

_"If you are so smart," I smirked. "Why don't you do it yourself?"_

I received a kick in my ribs right after that, one that knocked the air out of my lungs. Some people gasped in shock, but no one dared to make a move. Shoga picked me up again.

_"Next time, if you disobey me, I'll make sure you pay for that dearly."_

With that, I was thrown on the ground harshly. Shogo walked away, after making sure that no one would help me. The pain in my shoulder was unbearable. I tried to stand up, but failed miserably. No one attempted to help me. Instead, they left me there. I guess they were scared of what Shoga would do. I tired to stand up again, but this time, as I fell, I was caught by a pair of arms. I looked up to see Tenma, who had a worried expression on his face.

_"Mizashi-san, what happened to you?"_

_"It's just...an accident..."_

I looked away, not wanting to tell him about what really happened, so he wouldn't share the same fate as me. He helped me up and took me to the nurse. She called Mako-chan and told him about what happened. And soon I was sent to the hospital.

* * *

**_Is that what you call ...Happiness?!_**

_"Haruka, tell me what really happened."_

_"It's nothing..."_

_"Haruka!"_

_"..."_

_"Don't tell me you are bullied at school?"_

I sighed and looked away. Mako-chan's expression changed into a shocked one, then slowly turned into a gentle one. He carefully wrapped his arms around me. I cried silently and buried my face in his chest. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. Then, smiling gently, he kissed my forehead and wished me a peaceful sleep. I laid back on the bed and stared at the white ceiling. Why did this always happen to me? Why should I be the one who is bullied all the time? Maybe it was my destiny.

My thoughts were cut when someone entered my room. I looked up and saw Tenma, behind him was another first-year student, Shinsuke. I blinked twice and smiled at them. Tenma sat on the chair next to my bed.

_"How are you doing now, Mizashi-san?" Tenma asked._

_"...Fine..."_

_"Good! So, when will you leave?"_

_"...In about a week..."_

I heard him sigh in relief, which made me smile a little. Shinsuke smiled happily at me happily and placed some yellow daffodils on my lap.

_"I hope you get better soon, Mizashi-san." He said._

I felt a wave of a new feeling through my entire body. The feeling was pleasant and warm. I never felt anything like it before. The last statement awakened a new side of me. a side I never knew it existed. For the first time in my life, I smiled brightly and nodded. Tenma and Shinsuke smiled and bid me good night, then left. I sighed and surrendered to sleep, with a genuine smile drawn on my pale face.

* * *

**So, how was that? There is still another part, but I will write it when I know your opinions. I hope it was not lame or boring. So leave a review, minna. And tell me if I should continue, and please give me your ideas that would help me improve this.**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT!

**THIS NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Look, everyone. I decided to stop writing this story for a while till I gain more experience. I know some of you were waiting for the updates, but I feel that I need to improve at writing before I attempt to continue. I'm really sorry, minna.**

**So for now, I will be writing short seperate one shots, in attempt to gain more experience. I have been reading a lot of stories recently, and I noticed that mine can never be compared to them. So I made my decision. **

**I also need to practice writing different genres, since I never considered giving them attention. So if you can help me with that, I would really really really appreciate it. **

**So, I'm really sorry, minna. I promise you I won't abandon my stories. **

**Ja ne, minna. **

**Haru-chan T_T. **


End file.
